thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Brown
Patrick "Pat" Brown was an awkward nosophobic sailor and a former tennis ace who currently resides in the Atlantic Ocean on his boat in order to protect himself from his crazy beliefs of the virus. He is also a purveyor of ice cream and is a jean art enthusiast. Pat was also a brief incarcerate as well. Pat Brown was portrayed by actor Mark Boone Junior. Biography When astronaut Mike Miller crash lands on Earth in "Pitch Black", he immediately finds Pat's boat, named "Deez Blacks". Upon boarding the ship, Mike finds it empty, but is soon interrupted by Pat, who aims a harpoon gun at Mike. With Mike and Pat shortly becoming acquaintances, they enjoy each other's company, but Mike's repeated actions of asking to go to land causes some tension. Despite this, Pat agrees to go to land for supplies with Mike, but when Mike notices one of Phil's "Alive in Tucson" signs, Pat knocks him out with a wrench. When Mike later wakes up, Pat's delusional beliefs about false government conspiricies causes Mike to unable get his freedom to stay on the land. But when Pat drops his gun to "disinfect" Mike, Mike tries to grab the gun, only for the two to rustle and get hit again in the head, with a rock. As Pat calms down, he notices a tear in Mike's suit and leaves him in a nearby triage operation in Miami Beach, Florida. Pat then later returns to his boat with Mike's worm, named Phil. In "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes, Gail and the group notice three people in hazmat suits, one of whom is Pat, heading towards the mansion with weapons, presumably planning to attack the group. Along with accomplices Darrell and Lewis, Pat storms the Malibu mansion in "General Breast Theme with Cobras". After planning to head to Hawaii with them, they noticed the lights of the mansion and decided to see if anyone was there. But after holding the group at gunpoint, Melissa shoots Darrell. While Phil invites Pat and Lewis to stay at the mansion, the group gets suspicious of Pat's delusions and forces Lewis to talk, revealing that Pat murdered a person. Meanwhile, Phil and Pat begin to bond, and eventually even gets the courage to take off his hazmat suit on land. But when he notices a picture of Mike, his delusions come to him once again and threatens to shoot Phil. The group immediately makes an escape to the A-Team van with Lewis. But after trying to blockade them, Todd runs over Pat in order to escape. After running over Pat and residing in Cher's nearby house in "The Wild Guess Express", Phil returns to the mansion to discover Pat's unconscious body. Believing that he is deceased, he places his body in the mansion's dumpster. Meanwhile, Todd feels major remorse for killing Pat, forcing Phil to lie to him and the group. Phil even goes as far as destroying the house to make it look like Pat is coming for them. Carol eventually finds out the truth and helps Phil stage a fake murder of him killing Pat, but Lewis forces Phil to explain to them what really happened. They return to the mansion to see Phil's setup, but Carol notices Pat's boat missing. Phil immediately checks the dumpster and finds Pat's body missing, now giving them a serious threat to deal with. In fear of a serious threat by Pat, Phil and Melissa set up safety precautions in "You're All Going to Diet". But when the precautions don't hold up as well as they hoped, they result to leaving Malibu. Lewis also mentions that Phil is more frustrating and annoying than being with Pat in "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths". Gail also notes that the person in the Yoda mask might be as crazy as Pat in "Find This Thing We Need To". In "Nature's Horchata", Phil alerts the group of a nuclear plant melting down and the entire group decides that they need to get as far away from San Jose. They stop at a library and learn that they will be safe if they are about one-hundred miles from reactors, but discover the United States is entirely covered in reactors. They settle on Mexico to go to, despite the fact the book they used as a resource is entirely outdated. Todd announces that they are about seventy-two miles from Tijuana, but Phil's geiger counter soon goes off, revealing that potential radiation is nearby. They travel back the same way and discover Los Angeles is the only place that they can go through to get towards Mexico. They worry about Pat coming and finding them as well. They eventually arrive in Los Angeles, where Carol questions whether Pat will find them. Despite Phil's plead that he is probably dead, Carol's house catches on fire, where Pat's ice cream truck spots the big cloud of smoke. They arrive to a marina where they discover Carol's house has caught fire. The group chooses a boat as quick as possible, but are delayed due to Phil's long speech. It doesn't help the group's situation to avoid Pat anymore as he is slowly coming towards them. He eventually reaches the boat and holds Phil at gunpoint. As soon as Pat prepares to shoot Phil, Pat is shot in the head and falls and reveals to have been shot by Pamela Brinton. Pat is discovered to be alive, despite being shot by Pamela, and shoots Pamela's friend, Rear Admiral Roy Billups, where Pamela then fires multiple gunshots into him. A quick funeral is held by the group with Roy's body being tossed in the ocean and Pat's body and head being decapitated by Phil, who sends the two separate body parts on jet skis that eventually crash into each other. Episode Apperances * "Pitch Black" * "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" * "General Breast Theme with Cobras" * "The Wild Guess Express" (mentioned) * "You're All Going to Diet" (mentioned) * "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths" (mentioned) * "Find This Thing We Need To" (mentioned) * "Nature's Horchata" * "M.U.B.A.R." (death and mentioned) * "Paint Misbehavin'" (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Deceased